Rimahiko Crush
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Valentine's Songfic, Crush by David Archuleta. Rimahiko story... Nagihiko makes a realization after listening to a certain song... Not much of a summary, BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated T, for safety


**Bree: Woo-hoo... another Valentine's day... I mean, isn't this just another day, for people to go around bragging that they're with someone, and others aren't? They do that everyday... Bleh..**

**Rima: You're just bitter.**

**Bree: Why? Cause this ain't BreeHiko?**

**Rima: Obviously...**

**Bree: It's not too flipping late to go and edit.**

**Rima: I dare you.**

**Bree: *raises arm, in preparation for edit-typing***

**Rima: J-jk!! Ha-ha-a...**

**Bree: Exactly.**

**Nagi: Another Rimahiko fic... fun.**

**Rima: Bleh.**

**Bree: Lulz... Too bad it ain't Ikuma~ *evil laughter***

**Nagi: dedications.**

**Bree: Oh, Right~ Dedications for this will be before the chappie~ wait... oneshot~ :D**

**Nagi: Bree owns nothing.**

**Bree: Nu-uh~ I own most people whom I dedicate this fic to... and I own myself, and my iPod, and, and, and chocolate~! :3**

**Rima: You'll get fat.**

**Bree: SO? Enjoy the oneshot... And you readers know me... I don't do footnotes at the end of oneshots.... so remember to review~**

**XOXO**

**DEDICATIONS: Anna-Marie, bffs~; Vivian, I still owe you the unicorn... Awesome IntarWeb-Beffiez!; Ryan, sorry this isn't Ikuma... Lurves ya, your awsome!~; Sei-Chii, I'll have Rimahiko Partfait Date up soon... no worries!~; Swirly-Chan, 'cause you're so enthusiastic... And you were so happy for being mentioned!; Jina, wow... haven't talked to you in a while... But you're still awsome~; Goosie, lol... Let's not let Kevin get in the way of ruining our jokes, huh?; Nancy, you're awesome... even if you don't read my fics... and sorry for the chair... and your nose...; and lastly, my fabulous family... I loves them... My mommy, daddy, sissy (hearts), and brother... even if he's mean... My Uncle and Aunt too... Yes... Even you, Nanna... Twins foreva~ ;3**

**XOXO ENJOY THE STORY XOXO**

I hung up the phone, and turned on the radio. It seemed like any other night, except that I had realized something, after I hung up. I began to think about the situation, and a familiar song came on. (It had been on radio commercials, until now.)

_I hung up the phone tonight. Something happened for the first time, deep inside, it was a rush, what a rush._

Well, I say that this is a bit creepy. I was describing me exactly. I had just gotten off the phone... with her. And as soon as I hung up... I had realized something.

_'Cause the possibility, that you would ever feel the same way about me... Just too much, just too much._

Yes... Every true. There was no way in the world -heck, universe- that she would ever return my feelings. As the saying goes... such a thing would only happen when hell froze over.

_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know..._

I do what I can to avoid the question... "Do you like her?" or "Do I like her?" I always say, no, but that answer always leaves me feeling empty. It's obvious that she's all I ever think about. I'm hypnotized by her every move... And everything about her leaves me feeling mesmerized... I do think that I'd like to know...

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy, or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?_

We could be really happy... If we were together. Do you ever think of that? Or do you think about what we could become? I keep telling myself that this is probably just another crush... If not then I'm just going crazy... Because I really can't falling in love... Can I?

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away... But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay... (going away-ay-ay-ay-ay)_

What do you think about, when you try your hardest to avoid eye contact? Do you like me, yet try to deny it, every second of the day, like me? Are you trying to hold back, just like the way I do? I really, do try to stop this feeling... But no matter how many countless times I have attempted to do so... These feeling just won't go away...

_Has it ever crossed your mind? When we're hanging, spending time, girl, are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

All of those guardian meetings... trips... even during classes... You're always so quite. What do you think about? Are we seriously, only friends? And the only relationship between us, is merely friendship?... Or, is there more?

_See, it's a chance we've gotta take. 'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last, last forever!_

If we took the chance... If we took the risk... I am willing to bet that we can turn this into love... a love that can last forever...

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy, or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away... But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay... (going away-ay-ay-ay-ay)_

_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you... You've got me hypnotized, so mesmorized, and I just got to know~..._

I have to stop running from my heart... It's time that I accept and face my feelings...

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy, or falling in love? Is this really just another crush?_

I'm really at the point where I don't care... Crush or not... I know how I feel... I know what I feel...

_Do you catch your breath, when I look at you, are you holding back? Like the way I do? 'Cause, I've tried and tried, to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay..._

I won't try to walk away anymore. I know that this isn't a crush... And that's why it's not going away... This is love... True love. I'm positive... I realize...

That I Nagihiko Fujisaki... Love you.... Rima Mashiro...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~!~!!! :D**

**I'LL LOVES YOU FOREVERRR~ ;D**

**...I mean seriously... I worked my tail off... I edited (happens rarely), and what not....**

**~*HaPpY VaLeNtInE's DaY, EvErYoNe~!*~**


End file.
